1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a slatted base, in particular for a bed, having a frame and having a plurality of elements which are connected to one another in an articulated manner, at least one element being pivotable in relation to the or every other element.
2. Prior Art
Slatted bases of the type mentioned at the beginning are known in sufficient detail. The elements of the slatted base which are connected to one another in an articulated manner serve to support different parts of the body of a person lying on the slatted base. An element which supports the head and upper body is usually described as the top element. In contrast, an element which supports the feet and legs is described as the foot element. In known slatted bases, at least one further element is arranged between the top element and the foot element, which further element serves to support the seat part and is described as the seat element.
In known slatted bases, when an element, in particular the top element, is pivoted, a free end of the top element is moved on an arcuate path. This changes the distance between the upper body of a person lying on the slatted base and, for example, a bedside cabinet arranged next to the slatted base. Consequently, when the slatted base has been pivoted, it is difficult for the person lying on the slatted base to reach the bedside cabinet as a result of the change in distance. This is a disadvantage.